


forever yours

by dollsteeth



Series: stray kids fantasy au [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, In Love, M/M, another sweet fluffy drabble, fairy!felix, soft, theyre so affectionate with each other, werewolf!chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsteeth/pseuds/dollsteeth
Summary: felix and chan are in love. forever.for ash & jina, as all my fics are





	forever yours

felix strolled through the forest, his pretty brown eyes scanning the beautiful scenery as he passed through. he wasn't used to such earthy surroundings, as he spent so much time in the mountains, or in the air. felix belonged around the sky, but he loved to spend time in the forest. he was close friends with many of the inhabitants, and many others that didn't know him were fascinated by the small fairy. he was obviously from somewhere else, he didn't look like the forest fae, nor act like them. people were fascinated by the boy that was covered in stars. felix smiled at his wandering thoughts, bringing his focus back to the forest. he ran his fingers along an intricate carving in a nearby tree, admiring the gentle curves and lines. it was a symbol of the forest god, a small charm to help protect the forest.

while felix was busy admiring the beautiful forest, he was unaware of the wolf sneaking up behind him. he took light, gentle steps, making sure that the fairy would have no idea he was there. felix stood up to continue his walk, and the wolf pounced. he wrapped his arms around the fairy, kissing his neck and pulling him close.

“fuck, christopher,” felix muttered, shaking his head and laughing, “you're going to give me a heart attack someday.”

chan chuckled loudly and turned his boyfriend around, kissing him gently, “you're such a drama queen, lix.”

felix just softly chuckled again, putting his arms around chan’s neck and reaching up for another sweet, soft kiss. the elder’s arms curled around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him as close as possible. the two liked it better that way, when they were curled up tight together, completely absorbed in each other. whenever they were together, they were the only things that mattered. 

after what seemed like both forever and not long enough, they pulled away, foreheads resting together, gazing gently into each other’s eyes and smiling softly. chan moved his hand up to felix’s face, gently stroking his starry cheek. “you're beautiful, felix.”

felix blushed at this, shyly looking down at their feet. “you're sweet, chris.”

“you're so precious, babyboy. i'm never letting you go, i'm keeping you forever,” chan said, scooping felix up bridal style and pressing kisses to the sweet fairy’s blushed face, “mine, forever.”

“all yours, channie,” felix smiled, kissing chan’s neck, “forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> ive been feeling so inspired recently, yall can thank the other pieces of the ot3 for that uwu!! expect more drabbles over the weekend, and probably a couple of longer stories, mostly in this universe because im having so much fun with it.
> 
> thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated!! <3


End file.
